


Exploited

by hatoainippon



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Olympics RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Death, M/M, Rape, trigger - Freeform, yuzuru - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 11:12:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1426381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatoainippon/pseuds/hatoainippon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fiction is a story about Yuzuru's Olympic experience. He gets bullied by the other skaters and taken advantage of. </p><p>Please note that there are 2 character deaths as well as triggers for rape/drugs. </p><p>Don't read if you don't want to get triggered!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exploited

Road to Sochi

"Yuzu, hurry up please!" Javier was eager to get to the airport. All the athletes were urged to arrive 1 to 2 weeks preceding the games. "Almost done Javi, just missing some stuffs." Yuzuru nodded to himself as he gathered the last bits of his belongings. Once all packed, Yuzuru and Javier took a cab to the airport where Brian, their coach, awaited them. 

-

Brian raised a hand and waved it as if to tell the two lost looking boys that he was right in under their noses. He decided to call out to them to which they turned their heads towards his direction and ran towards him with their luggage. This caused Brian to laugh. "I feel like I'm the father of two children!" He stared at them both. "Alright, make sure you've got your passports and required forms." He handed them their tickets and nodded them off. "Something came up and I have to catch a later ﬂight but I'll see you two tomorrow. Be good and stay safe." Javier nodded while Yuzuru didn't quite capture what was said because Brian spoke a bit too fast. Javier turned to his friend and noticed the semi confused look on his face. "Comprende?" Yuzuru looked up at him and shook his head. "No..too fast." He mumbled shyly as to which Javier chuckled and took a hold of his arm. "I'll help you amigo." 

-

The plane ride was going to be long and treacherous for Yuzuru mainly. Javier had already planned to spend most of his time skyping with his girlfriend. With a heaved sigh, Yuzuru poked at the sleeping Javier. "Javi..I'm so bored..." Javier peeked an eye open and sat upright. "What to you want to do?" Yuzuru gave a shrug of his shoulders. There wasn't much they could do anyway. "Maybe we can just talk?" Yuzuru suggested in a warm tone of voice. That's exactly what Javier wanted. "Okay..about Sochi, are you nervous about it?" Yuzu puffed out his cheeks. "Lots of pressure..." He began to say, gesturing to his shoulders. "I'm scared of not doing my best and injury...I need to win no for me but for Sendai..." Yuzuru concluded with a small smile. That smile alone could cause Javier to melt. "I understand cachorro...I hope you win the gold medal. You deserve. You train harder than a lot of people." Yuzuru began to blush. He wasn't good with receiving compliments. "Your blush is very cute Cariño..." Yuzuru looked away. He knew what each of those words meant. He also knew of Javier's feelings for him but didn't exactly feel the same way. Then there was the fact that Javi has a girlfriend. Yuzuru remained quiet and continued to look out the window. "Is everything okay Cariño...?" He only gave a nod and laid his head on Javi's shoulder to avoid further questioning. He didn't have the heart to let Javi down and he sure as hell didn't want to do so right before the Olympics.

-

When Yuzuru's eyes opened, the angle at which he fell asleep had suddenly changed. His head was on Javi's lap and was facing Javi's crotch. He had been laid out on the free seat near the window. Yuzuru assumes that Javi did this, but it was in fact Yuzuru that changed his own position when Javi had fallen asleep. He quickly pushed himself up realized that they had landed in Sochi. A sudden pang of panic hit him and he started to pant, causing Javier to look at him questioningly. "Cariño, relax...remember Brian said to keep calm..you can't afford another panic attack." Amongst other problems, Yuzuru has bad anxiety. It's so bad that he has to take medications for it. He proceeded to take a few deep breaths and calmed himself down.

-

Yuzuru found himself waiting in the lobby of their hotel. Javier went to get the keys while Yuzuru people watched. "Alright carino..." Javier huffed as he walked back to Yuzuru. "Looks like we have another roommate.." Yuzuru's eyes widened. "Who?" "Patrick Chan." He replied with utter distaste. But Yuzuru was very happy to hear this. "Patrick!" He clapped his hands and took his key. "Wait Cariño! You're happy about this?" Javier looked at Yuzuru with sad eyes. "I'm very happy...I'm gonna go and rest in the room..." He leaned forward and pecked Javier's cheek as to assure him that he's still Yuzu's best friend. Before Javi got a chance to react, Yuzuru disappeared into the elevators. 

-

And so, it begins..

Patrick was the ﬁrst of the 3 to enter the hotel room and claim his bedroom. He had been putting his clothing on hangers and placing them in the closet when Yuzuru walked in. "Patrick!" Yuzuru shouted out of pure excitement as he ran to Pat, embracing him in a tight hug. Patrick's arms wrapped around Yuzuru's waist and held him close, their lower halves pressing together 'coincidentally.' "Yuzu I missed you! You don't know how happy I was to hear that we were roommates." "How did it happen?" Yuzu asked as he tilted his head over. "Well, the hotel didn't book enough beds for the Canadian skaters so I had to bunk with skaters from another team. I hope you don't mind. How was the ﬂight? Are you jet legged?" Yuzuru shook his head. "No...I took a big nap on the plane. I'm gonna go pick my bedroom!" Yuzuru picked up the luggage that he had thrown aside due to the excitement of seeing his crush. "I'll be here if you need me Yuzu." No one asked for Javi, it was as if he didn't exist. So when he walked in, Patrick tilted his head. "Cariño...do you want to share a bedroom? There's 2 left..." Yuzuru looked at Patrick before looking back at Javier. "I want my own, I think is better..." Javier raised a brow, noticing how Patrick was eyeing Yuzu. "Well okay carino...we can hang out later. I'll go unpack." Yuzuru just nodded and scurried off quickly. Patrick cleared his throat. "Good afternoon Javier." In return, he received a scoff and a closed door in his face. "Well this should be interesting." Patrick said with a smirk as he resumed unpacking. This was the start of a war.

\- 

When everyone ﬁnished unpacking, Patrick decided that it'd be nice to cook them a meal. He ﬁgured that the other two hadn't had a nice home cooked meal, even though he was mainly focused on nurturing Yuzuru's health. Javier still felt rather shaken up at the way Yuzu acted towards him simply because Patrick was around. He mustered up what courage he had left and found himself standing in front of Yuzuru's door. "Cariño..can I talk to you...?" Yuzuru sighed upon hearing Javier's voice. He didn't exactly want to face Javier right now and more importantly, he didn't want Patrick thinking that anything was going on between the two. "I guess." Yuzuru replied, loud enough for Javier to hear. Shaky hands rattled the door knob, twisting it enough to open the door as to which he walked in. He remained leaning against the now closed door, arms crossed. "Cariño why don't we sit.." Yuzuru was too busy making sure everything was set up properly in his room. "Can't you just say what needs saying Javi?" Javier shook his head and took a hold of Yuzuru's arm, then proceeded to guide them towards the bed. Once seated, Javier turned to face Yuzuru, keeping a ﬁrm hold on his hands. "Cariño," he started softly. "I want you to know that you don't have to be acting like that to me around others.. I get that you're shy hm..? If Patrick hadn't been here, I know we would've shared a room Cariño.." Yuzuru rolled his eyes. To him, this was complete garbage. Yuzuru wanted his own room for once. He needed his own space. "I don't like how you treated me in front of Patrick. I'm worried about you Cariño. I fear that you'll forget who really is here for you. I fear that you'll lose yourself like last time and start harming again..." 

Yuzuru couldn't believe what was being said to him by his best friend. He quickly pulled his hands away from Javier's and stood. "Leave Javier." Javier insisted that he deserves to stay. "I was there for you that time you tried to die Yuzuru! It was me not him! He wasn't no where near you when it happened! You were being so selﬁsh that day Yuzuru! You swallowed all those pills without thinking of me, even of those who spend so much time trying to help you! You don't see how much it hurts!" Yuzuru was very upset by now. For starters, his best friend promised not to speak of this again. And now, he's insulted Yuzuru. Yuzuru felt as though he had good reason to try to kill himself. He was more depressed than usual, and he couldn't get out of that slump. He raised his voice at Javier. "LEAVE NOW!! JUST GET OUT JAVIER!!" He grabbed the quickest thing he could get his hands on, which happened to be a remote, and threw it at Javier harshly. "GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!!!!!!!!!!!" Javier braced himself as he dodged the remote and stood. "STOP FUCKING YELLING AT ME!!! IM TRYING TO HELP YOU!!!" "JUST GET THE FUCK OUT THE ROOM!!!!" Javier had no choice but to run out of the room. Yuzuru usually never ever speaks to ANYONE like that. But Javier not only struck a nerve, but he hit a soft spot in Yuzuru's heart. 

 

As the door slammed shut, Yuzuru cupped his cheeks which were now wet with tears of sadness. Soft gasps were expelled from his plump lips as he dropped to his knees. No one had ever hurt him so badly before. He took a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm down but he just ended up crying harder, sounds now emitting deep from the pits of his diaphragm. Patricks ears perked up from the sounds. After lowering the stoves heat, he walks to where Yuzuru's room was, softly knocking on the door. "Yuzu...may I come in..?" All he heard in response were cries and curses. He decided that he'd walk in in hopes of comforting the poor kid. "Yuzu..why are you crying..?" He asked as he crouched beside Yuzuru. "J-Javier he..." Patrick bit his lip as he rubbed the younger's back. "Did he break up with you?" "H-huh? No! Us not together.." This made Patrick happy. He was extremely attracted to Yuzuru and now he knew that Yuzuru was for the taking. "Then what is it..?" He inquired in a concerned tone. "H-he's just saiding things that h-happen whiles ago...and h-hurt the feelings of mine.." Patrick understood what Yuzuru was trying to say. I mean, after all he heard the conversation. "Don't pay attention to him, hm?" Patrick reached over to the dresser where the pooh tissue box was and pulled out a few tissues. "Here.." Patrick wiped Yuzuru's tears ﬁrst, then proceeded to wipe away his snot. Yuzuru blew his nose into the tissue, heavily blushing. "Thank you..." He said in a soft whisper, head resting on Patricks strong shoulder. "I'm cooking for you guys..why don't you come help me hm?" He stood, lifting Yuzuru up with him. "Okay..I can help!" Patrick nodded and walked back to the kitchen where he and Yuzu ﬁnished cooking. 

\- 

The night was quiet and everyone--except Yuzu-- was asleep. Yuzuru was up, watching his past performances, calculating his scores as well as things that needed ﬁxing. Some would say that he was obsessing, but this was normal for Yuzu. After taking his asthma, anti-depressant/mood stabilizers and anxiety medications, he'd be awake until about 2 AM, practicing his dancing, ballet, and reviewing whatever needed to be reviewed in his performances. Anything that he needed to help his performance was done during those hours off ice. Around 5 am, he'd become exhausted and pass out on the bed or even at the desk. He just so happened to pass out on the ﬂoor this night. 

-

Day One of Torment

 

Yuzuru was up before everyone. It was the ﬁrst morning of ofﬁcial Olympic training in Sochi! His breakfast consisted of a cup of yogurt, a protein shake, a granola bar, and some vitamins. Of course, he took all his medicine before hopping into the shower. Patrick was second to wake up. While Yuzu ate, he showered. Patrick was all too excited to catch up with his friends and discuss whatever they felt like discussing. Javier was up last and had to grab a cab with Yuzu and Brian. While in the taxi, Brian began explaining how the day was to go out. They had practice from 7-8. Then Javier had his turn towards noon, then Yuzu towards 5 pm. It upset Yuzuru that he had to wait so long to skate but he just nodded. Being a part of this was rewarding enough. It was an exciting day because ﬁrst everyone will share the ice at once to warm up sort of. Afterwards, everyone had a schedule by which they were to follow. Yuzuru was one of the last to get his hour on the ice. 

-

"Alright!" Brian said with a clap of his hands. "Yuzu let's practice the jumps. I want to see your triple axel, triple toe combination. I also want to see the triple lutz. But ﬁrst, skate 5 laps around the rink, we need to build up stamina. See if you can do that under 4 minutes okay?" "Yes coach." He nodded and set off to start his laps. Javier was assigned to do some other jumps and turns. It was very crowded on the ice as everyone was to warm up during this time and not ALL the skaters were present. Mao joined Yuzuru as he skated laps around. "Yuzu! You never told me when you ﬂew in!" She said in a rather loud voice. Yuzuru wanted to focus on skating at this moment, but he looked towards his friend and offered her a warm smile. "I got here last night." He said in a hushed tone as if implying that he was busy. "I've missed you Yuzu. Ever since you went off to Canada, we haven't been as close as we used to be..." Yuzuru knows this. He's lost touch with the rest of team Japan since his big move. "I'm sorry.." The male replied with a quick bow. "It's just the time zones are totally different and I've been focusing on training for Olympics..." 2 more laps to go. Yuzuru didn't like how distracted he was at this point. Mao sensed that Yuzuru was distracted and realized that he was getting upset. "I'll let you train and we can catch up later! Luckily, you're an hour after me so we've got all morning to bond. See you later kami.." He nodded, grateful that she understood how much training was important to him. Yuzu returned to Brian with a smile, waiting for further instructions. Brian, however, didn't look too happy. "Yuzuru lemme speak to you for a moment." Brian went off towards the lockers and Yuzuru walked to where his coach was. His heart was pounding. What did he do wrong? Did you have his asthma meds? What about his pump just in case he had an attack. "Yuzuru. What's going on with you?" The younger looked rather confused. Nothing was going on. Nothing but the usual, at least. "Nothing sir..why?" "I heard from Javier that something is going on with you. I see you now and you're distracted, socializing instead of practicing. If you aren't serious, let me know right now! I have no problem with focusing solely on Javier." "C-coach I am dedicated to you and to skating...This you know...I am working harder for you...please don't leave me..." Brian crossed his arms. "What happened with Javier?" Yuzuru sighed. The one thing he didn't want to talk about is the only thing Brian brought up. "He just..brought back memories that I worked for to forgetting about.." "What memory was it? Did your therapist not working well with you?" Yuzuru sat on the small bench. "Swallowing the pills coach...they did.. I just not liked the way he said it to me..made me feel badly about myself.." "So he brought up your suicide attempt in a bad way..?" Yuzu was only able to nod. "That should be giving you more motivation...you need to focus on your goals okay...? Let's go. I want you to hit the combo." He nodded and gave Yuzu a pat on the back, returning to the rink. 

\- 

Gliding down one end of the rink to the other, Yuzuru had one goal in mind. To land his combination. He ﬂung himself up in the air, completing 3 spins and landing. Phew. He dug his blade into the ice and propelled upwards, completing the other three spins. Just as he comes to complete the landing, someone skates up to him and gives him a hard shove which completely threw him off. He was pushed so hard that there was no way of regaining balance and so he fell right on his ribs. He let out a pained sound and stayed on the ice for a moment before pushing himself up. "Fuck..." He murmured in Japanese, holding onto his side as he skated back towards Brian. He hadn't planned on telling Brian that his landing was sabotaged. "What happened? A simple trick like that and you can't even land it?" "Coach...I was pushed..." "What?" His eyes went wide while Yuzuru looked down. "I was coming down to landing and someone shoved me and that's why I was uhm...fell.." Brian didn't believe that someone would intentionally harm another skater so he asked around. One of the skaters that had utmost hate for Yuzuru spoke out in annoyance. "Look. It isn't our fault that he can't land the triple axel. He's just looking for lies to tell to justify the fact that he's not Olympic ready." Yuzuru didn't need a translator for that. He understood every word perfectly. His eyes scanned around to Patrick and he bit his lip as Patrick stared back at him. "Yuzuru are you sure you were pushed?" Brian asked again. Everyone's eyes were ﬁxated on Yuzuru like a pack of starving gorillas eyeing the last banana left on the planet. "I didn't..I wasn't lying..I had the the landing and someone pushed me." He stuck to his guns. He was in fact pushed by Michael Christian Martinez, the Filipino skater. Some people started to laugh. "Yeah, if you're gonna speak English at least attempt to make it understandable. You're slaughtering our poor language." Someone said, loud enough for Yuzuru to hear. He knew that a lot of these people did not like him. He sighed and tugged at his coach's arm. "Let's focus yes?" He said with a bright smile. Brian knew that he was hurting but he told him to simply practice his quads. And that's exactly what Yuzu did. Two perfect quads were done in one run. No one had anything to say about his skating after that. 8 AM hit and everyone had to get off to ice for it to be cleaned and for the ﬁrst skater to get their hour on the ice. The rest were allowed to stay and watch but most people left. Among those who stayed were Yuzuru, Mao, Daisuke, team Canada and team USA. Yuna was ﬁrst to get her practice in so they all watched her with admiration. 

 

"Kami..." Yuzuru turned his head toward the familiar voice. "Hai?" He replied with a cute smile. "I was thinking that maybe later on we can hang out? I really miss you kami.." Yuzuru nodded. "We can go to a movie maybe? And then we can chill in your room, cuddle, talk. Things of that nature." Mao was smiling wider than usual. She has had a crush on Yuzuru for the longest and was convinced that he returned her feelings. The problem is that he didn't catch on to her subtle hints. They spent the morning laughing, making jokes, snacking, and catching up as old friends would. Towards 4 PM, it was Mao's turn on the ice. She left Yuzuru to get her training in. "Yuzuru can I talk to you?" It was Javier. Yuzuru didn't bother to respond. "I want to apologize about yesterday.." "I don't care Javier please just leave me alone." Javier decided to give Yuzuru his space and soon left. Besides, he'd already gotten his training in. After Mao ﬁnished up, she left to get ready for her and Yuzuru's 'date.' 

\- 

Planning in Action

"So Patrick. What's it like rooming with those two?" Patrick pursed his lips in thought. "It's been tense so far...Yuzuru's already cried once..Javier is just clingy and annoying. It's clear he loves Yuzuru a lot." The team chuckled. It was no surprise that Patrick was strongly attracted to Yuzuru. "And that doesn't bother you?" Reynolds asked. "Well, Yuzuru doesn't like him back so it makes me happy seeing that." Patrick laughed along with everyone. He tried to play off his feelings any chance he'd get. No one ever really knew his true feelings. "Patrick if it were only you and Yuzuru in that hotel room. What things would you do?" Interjected Kaetlyn. "Ah.." Patrick grazed his teeth over his lower lip. "Mm...well do you what dirty details?" Everyone nodded. "Well I'm more than sure that he's a virgin, so I'd get that out of the way. I'd sit his pretty little perfectly curved body on my lap, I'd shove my cock in him and make him ride it all night--" He demonstrated how he'd thrust up into Yuzuru if he were to be on Patrick's lap. "Oh...guys let's not talk about things like this. I'll want to do things I can't." "Well actually....we can..." Said a Canadian skater. "I have a plan that could get us all blow jobs." "Yeah?" Patrick replied, actually very interested. "Yeah. Patrick, the foreigner likes you right?" He shrugged nonchalantly but secretly it made him happy hearing that from someone other than himself. "He trusts you. So what you need to do is wait until you're in the locker room together, press him into the lockers and lean in close. Then if he seems interested, invite him to hang out with you at our hotel." "And then what?" Reynolds smirked. "We drug him, get him horny, and free blow jobs." The girls excused themselves to let the guys take care of their plans. "No. No way." Patrick refused. No way in hell would he allow anyone but himself to touch Yuzuru. "Oh come on. Think about it. You'll never get an opportunity like this ever again. Just invite him over and we'll do the rest." Patrick really didn't want to, but being the 'cool guy' he was, he simply shrugged. "Fine. But I'm not involved with anything other than that." "Alright!" The guys gave each other high ﬁves and Patricks eyes were drawn to Yuzuru who was now doing his ﬂying camel spin. He looked so beautiful...so ﬂexible. "He's so fucking stupid." Kevin said while rolling his eyes. "How?" Patrick snapped. "He thinks he's a contender for the gold. He's already exhausted and it's only been 30 minutes into the practice." Patrick huffed. "He has asthma you dumbass." "Excuses." Charlie laughed. "I've had asthma all my life and I do more strength requiring tricks than he does. He doesn't have stamina because he's not focused, he's obviously anorexic, and he's just not the world class skater he thinks he is." Patrick wanted to say something slick but decided to keep it simple. "We talk talk the talk, but wait until the night we've gotta skate. Let the skating do that talking yeah?" He stood up to stretch. 

 

Throughout the remaining 30 minutes, the group made fun of Yuzuru's body, and his mannerisms. "His face is so fat and his teeth are way too tall." "Yeah! He smells horrible after practice like do they not have deodorant in japan?" "He's such a fucking idiot. I bet you can say something insulting to him in English and then laugh, and he'll laugh with you!" "Who am I?" Asked Meryl as she began to bow like crazy and repeats "thank you!" In Japanese more times than necessary. They all laughed and Yuzuru walked up to where they were, smiling wide. He saw and heard what they were saying but acted like he didn't. "Watch watch, I'm gonna test it out." Charlie stood and bowed at Yuzu, to which he bowed back. "Your moms a slut and you're a cunt." Charlie started to laugh as he nodded his head, shaking Yuzuru's hand. Yuzuru had the same reaction as Charlie and laughed. He didn't know any of what they said. "Dumbass." He murmured as he walked back to sit. They looked up at Patrick as if suggesting that he ask Yuzuru now. Patrick glanced at them and got the message. "Hanyū.." Patrick mumbled as he grabbed hold of the younger's hand, pulling him away from the crowd towards the wall. Patrick pressed Yuzuru against the wall, then began to lean in closer. With every inch of distance lost, Yuzuru felt as if his heart would explode. "You did good today..." Patrick murmured into his ear. The soft whispers had some sort of double meaning that Yuzu had yet to find out about. Those deathly whispers sent chills down the younger's spine. Yuzuru swallowed thickly and nodded, unable to respond. "I was wondering if maybe you wanted to hang out with me and my friends tonight." He smirked as Yuzuru began to shake beneath him. "A-ah where..." "At their hotel room..it'll be fun..come with me hm?" Yuzuru was so lost in the moment that he forgot all about Mao. He placed his shaky, clammy hands on the Canadians chest and nodded. "Okay." He said as he leaned in to peck Patricks lips. Before their plush petals made contact, Patrick walked away, rejoining the group that was now leaving. 

\- 

"Patrick..your friends...they don't liking me much." Patrick sighed. He knew very well that his friends hated Yuzuru. "It's not that. You just need to get used to them and they need to get used to you...that's why we're going to hang out with them okay?" He nodded and stayed close to Patrick as they entered Charlie's hotel room. "We're here!!" Patrick shouted as he lead Yuzuru into the kitchen where everyone else was. "Hey guys. Yuzuru can I get you anything to drink?" Yuzuru looked around at all the alcohol. "Mm. No thanks! I don't drinking." Charlie shot Patrick a glance. "Oh come on," he proceeded to say. "You've gotta let loose some times." Yuzuru bit down on his lip while looking up at Pat. "Should I..?" "Go for it. Charlie you know I'm allergic so bring Yuzu's drink to the living room. We're gonna go sit." Patrick exited the kitchen with Yuzuru following suit. 

 

There was soft rock music playing in the background while Yuzuru sat with Patrick. "Are things with you and Javier any better?" The younger shook his head. "No...I'm quite upset with him still..." Patrick turned his body to face Yuzuru. "Try forgetting him. Focus on having a good time tonight." "Why aren't you taking drinks?" "I'm allergic to alcohol so I can't. But I can do basic drugs." Yuzuru had familiarized himself with common terms used in English in order to grasp certain meanings quicker. Or well, he tried to. "I'm hoping that the drink doesn't mess with my medication." Patrick tilted his head. "You take medicine?" "Mmm." 'Fuck. Fuck!' Patrick thought. He knew the vodka would be laced with ruphies. "I'll be right back Yuzu stay here." Patrick quickly shot up and dashed into the kitchen. Charlie had already delivered the drink to Yuzuru when Patrick escaped to the kitchen. "Drink up. It'll be better if you drink it all in one go." He demonstrated how to chug the alcohol and Yuzuru nodded, doing the same with the drugged cup of vodka. He let out a pained groan at the burning feeling of his throat. It was an unusual feeling, seeing as Yuzuru has never had a drop of alcohol in his life. "Ah! Burns--" Charlie laughed. "I'll get you a beer. I promise it gets better." Yuzuru nodded and watched Charlie walk out. 

Panick

"Call it off!! Call it off he takes prescription meds!!! It'll fuck with his system seriously." He took the bottle of vodka and emptied it out into the sink. "Pat...he already drank it." Liam said. "Fuck! Are you fucking kidding me?! He could die!!! What the fuck did you guys make me do?! Holy fuck. I can't do this. No." He stormed off to the balcony. "Pat!" Liam followed behind and hugged Patrick in hopes of calming him down. "Relax! He'll be ﬁne. We're just gonna have our fun and that's all okay? He won't remember crap okay?" He shook his head to Liam's response. "I feel so bad.. I feel so guilty. I don't want him hurt!"

"No one's gonna get hurt." Liam reassured Patrick. "If you just focus on havng a good time, I guarantee that he will too. But if you act all paranoid it'll make things worse. Besides, he won't rememer shit. Not even his own name. I guarantee that." Patrick didn't want to know how Liam got to be so certain about the effects of the drug. After a moment of thought, Patrick sighed in defeat. "You're right..." He mumbled in a low breath. "So let's go and see if he's ready okay?" Patrick nodded and Liam guided him back into the living room.

On the coffee table in front of Yuzuru, there were 2 empty beer bottles as well as a few shot glasses. Patricks eyes dimmed as if to offset the panic mode. "How much did you have to drink?" The oblivous Yuzuru hadn't noticed that Patrick walked back in, so he jumped and quickly pulled the half full beer bottle from his lips. He used the back of his hand as a napkin and wiped the liquid from his mouth. You could tell that the alcohol was starting to set in. "Mmm I had...one...two...three bottles...and few shots..." He looked up at Patrick, innocence piercing through his eyes. "That's quit a lot for someone who has never drank before." Yuzuru pursed his lip. "It has nice tasting to it." Patrick sat next to the younger, feeling his forehead. "You feeling any different?" Yuzuru nodded. He assumed that the blurred vision, distortion of hearing and odd feeling was from the alcohol, but it was from the drugs. 

"It's hot Patrick..." "Yeah?" Yuzuru had finished his 4th beer and asked for another. "Yuzu...please stop drinking." Yuzuru shook his head. "Then why bringing me here?! I wanna have fun like you guys! I'm tired of only Javi being my friend I want more(friends)! I wanna partying and having fun too!" Patrick understood where he was coming from so he allowed Yuzu only one more beer. He knew Yuzu would get sick and it'd become Pat's mess.  
It did't take long for the drugs to kick in. Yuzuru became a loud, boisterous mess. He constantly clung onto Patrick, nuzzling his neck every other second. "Mph..." Yuzuru murmured as he swung a leg over Patrick's lap, now straddling him. "Where's real fun at? I want what I seen in movies...the loud partying sex, alcohol, music.." Patrick's eye widened larger ever than before. He had never seen this side of Yuzuru. The young boy's slender arms snaked their way around Patrick's neck, giving him an intense gaze meanwhile. "Fuck.." He murmured. He could already feel himself getting turned on. "Yo Charlie!" He called out. "He's ready."

-

Liam, Charlie, Kevin, Daisuke, and Patrick entered the room that Yuzuru had gone into. "Guyss...you're are looking scary stands like that..." Charlie smirked, holding the camera up. "Why don't you remove your pants..?" Yuzuru looked down at his crotch and nodded, hands fumbling with the button and zipper of the jeans. When he managed to undo his pants, he pushed them down and slid them off. "Like this?" Yuzuru asked as he looked around, not recognizing a single face. "Perfect..now take your shirt off. " His hands curled at the hem of his shirt as he tugged it off, letting it drop to the ground. "Take off your boxers now." Daisuke commanded. Yuzuru was a bit thrown off but did what was asked of him nonetheless. Patricks eyes scanned over Yuzuru's delicate body. There were cuts of straight lines on his thighs, a huge bruise on his ribs, a few burns, and some healing cuts. "Oh my god.." Patrick mumbled. He had no idea that Yuzuru was like this. The others, though, didn't seem to give a damn. 

"Are you excited to see us? Because you look pretty excited." The camera was angled so that all you could see was Yuzuru. Yuzuru's eyes wandered down to his cock and he sighed. "H-how do I fix?" "Just grip it and tug." Yuzuru once again did as commanded and wrapped his cold fingers around his length. With a shaky hand, he began to stroke himself. "Ah.." He let out in a low whisper. "That's it just keep jerking..." Yuzuru glanced up at the camera innocently as he bit his lip, hand tightening around his length. It felt too good to continue standing up, so he sat on the bed and kept eye contact with the camera while stroking himself.

"You look professional." Yuzuru smiled. "Practicing many times this to be on Coat West in Nippon.(I practiced this many times to be on Coat West)" The others didn't know what coat west was and didn't want an explanation. They just wanted their share of fun. "Come here, Yuzu baby." Liam said as he pulled his cock from the unzipped opening. "Show me how your mouth feels." Yuzuru propped up on all fours and crawled along the bed to where Liam was. "Not very good.." Yuzuru looked up at him helplessly. "Just try." Liam snapped, grabbing Yuzuru by the hair. He traced the outline of Yuzuru's lips with his cock and pushed it into his mouth. This was all new to Yuzuru. He didn't know what to do or how to do it, but he decided that he better do something or else. He brought a hand up to hold the base of the length while he pushed his head forward, taking in most of Liam's cock. "That's a good boy." He'd mutter occasionally when he felt good.  
Patrick's blood was boiling. He wanted to be the first to have his turn with Yuzuru. He would've made a scene had the camera not been recording. So he was forced to watch Yuzuru suck on another man's junk. Once Liam sensed Patrick's glares, he pulled his cock from Yuzuru's mouth. Yuzuru let out a disappoineted, whine like moan as he wiped the saliva from his mouth. "Yuzu, come here." Patrick said in a stern voice. The voice wasn't recognizable to Yuzu but he followed it anyway. As soon as he arrived, Patrick grabbed Yuzuru by the neck and stuffed his cock in the younger's mouth. Without warning, Patrick began to thrust rather harshly into his mouth. Why? Because he was upset. He knows Yuzuru is drugged, but he had hoped to be the first to receive pleasure from him. 

Soft sounds of gagging filled the room as Patrick refused to cease the thrusting. Beads of saliva dripped from Yuzuru's chin onto the mattress. Luckily for Yuzuru, he has a minimal gag reflex so it didn't hurt as much as it should have.  
After Patrick grabbed a hold of himself, he pullled from Yuzuru's mouth and started to stroke himself hard. Yuzuru looked up i anticiation, knowing what was coming. "Y-you can cumming on my face." He said in such a teasing voice that Patrick couldn't hold back anymore. Harsh strings of milky wite fluid came flying at Yuzuru's face as he grunted the younger's name in a lustful manner. As he came down from his temporary high, he zipped back up. "Don't fuck him or suck him. Tell me when you're done." He muttered as he stormed out.  
-

 

Immediately, Patrick regretted doing that. He regretted even becoming roommates with Yuzuru because of this night. He opened his palm and looked at the 2 tabs he had in it. He didn't remember what they were but decided to take them anyway. He'd be able to tell by the effects anyway.  
His phone buzzed and he pursed his lips. While digging around in his pocket, he finally fished out the phone. He squinted at the brightness. "Midnight already..." He had received a new text from an unknow number. 

[text from: unknown]  
Hello. This is Javier. I was asking to see where Yuzuru is?  
-sent 00:30 AM-

Patrick could not care less. Usually, he'd get upst and text back with an angry rely but hecould't get himself to be anything but mellow. And that's when he know that he had taken Xanax. So he just tucked his phone away, not even bothering to reply.  
It soon hit 1 AM and Yuzuru returned to the balcony where Patrick was. He didn't walk funny, breath smelled like alcohol, and he seemed freshened up. "Excuse me...can you take me home? They told me come to you.." Yuzuru asked as he rubbed his tired eyes, much like a baby would. "Yeah...lets go." Patrick took Yuzuru's hand, said goodbye to everyone and left.  
-  
The door to the hotel room opened and Javier ran towards it. "Carino! I thought you were hurt! You didn't reply to my texts! Where were you?!" Javier's worrisome eyes scanned over Yuzuru's body from head to toe. Yuzuru reeked of alcohol and was acting strange. "Party!" Yuzuru smiled, the drugs still obviously in his system & in full effect. Javier's eyes glared at Patrick. "Where did you take him!?" "Chill out man. He was drunk and called me to pick him up. Go to bed. He's fine, fuck." Javier snarled. "You're a snake and I don't trust you. Not one bit!" Patrick clicked his tongue against his palate, obviously annoyed. "Look dude, I don't care whether you like me or not. Just leave us alone and mind your own. Can't you take a hint?" Yuzuru then followed in Patrick's footsteps and added, "Javier is it..? Shut up, I'm wanting to sleep so shut up just shut up shut up." Yuzuru walked into Patrick's room, thinking it was his own. Patrick smirked. "Night man." He mumbled as he followed Yuzuru in. Javier stood there with his mouth hanging wide open. He felt stupid, ashamed, and most importantly, hurt. He slumped back into his room and cried before falling asleep.  
-  
After changing into a pair of Patrik's pajamas, Yuzuru got into the bed and curled up. Patrick simply removed all clothes excluding his boxers and got in beside Yuzuru, arms wrapping around his waist as his bare chest pressed against Yuzuru's clothed back. Yuzuru reached for the covers and drew them up. They were both silent, but their actions said more than words ever could. Patrick nuzzled his face into the younger's neck and before they knew it, they both were fast asleep. 

The Morning After

"Mmm..." Yuzuru groaned softly as his eyes blinked awake. The covers were over his head and he was looking at a familiar face. “Eh! Patrick!” He shouted, clearly surprised. Patrick, being the light sleeper that he was, immediately awoke from his slumber and sat up. “What are you in my room for?!—In my bed!” Yuzuru clearly had no trace of memory from the previous night. “Uhm...this is my bedroom…you called me to pick you up last night and you were very drunk.” Yuzuru shook his head. “Nu-uh! I never drinking.” “Well, you were. And I went to get you and then you walked into my room and got comfortable. I wasn’t going to ask you to leave.” Yuzuru was frustrated at this point. He did not drink. He did not. “I’m going to getting ready for training.” Patrick just shrugged and Yuzuru bit his lip at that response. Was he angry? Annoyed? He leaned in and pecked Patrick’s cheek as if assuring that he’s thankful. Patrick didn’t show the slightest bit of happiness, but deep down he was bursting at the seams.

-

“Quad sal, quad sal, triple axel, triple Lutz, triple toe, toe loop. Go.” Brian instructed that Yuzuru perform those jumps in that very order. Being the obedient student that he is, Yuzuru did all 6 jumps in a row, missing only the quads. “What’s with those landings Yuzu?” Yuzuru shook his head. He didn’t know what was wrong because everything felt wrong. “Well?” Brian stated, demanding an answer. “I’m not feeling great.” “What is it? Is it your knees? Asthma? Do you need a break?” Yuzuru shook his head to each question. “Just maybe day off?” Brian was taken aback. Yuzuru never asked for a day off, ever. “Are you sure you don’t need to see a doctor? I think maybe you’re getting very sick.” “No coach, please just... I’ll stay on ice practicing but nothing hard okay..? Stress and pressure just...clouds on(clouding) everything.” Brian sighed and nodded. Javier had already finished his practice so Brian had the rest of the day off.

-

Confrontation

Yuzuru watched his boss leave the rink and returned to practicing his short program routine. Suddenly, everyone was crowded around him, their phones in hand. There was no room to practice to he decided he’d take a break for the time being. “Wow…he’s such a slut.” “I never expected him to be that gay…” “Is he a slut or what?” Those were the comments he heard circulating around the rink. “Damn. I’d hate to be the slut they’re talking about…” He muttered in Japanese, walking over to the huge crowd in the center of the ice. All eyes flew up and looked at Yuzuru. “What…?” He asked in a shy voice. Then, someone handed him their phone.

“You like sucking my big dick Yuzuru? Hm?” An edited voice spoke. The voice was deep and sounded almost robotic. Yuzuru’s eyebrows furrowed as he noticed that the video is of him. He was sitting up naked on a bed, a circle of men around him. “I like to sucking~” He shouted, reaching out to grab the two lengths beside him. He stroked them simultaneously as his mouth was preoccupied with someone’s length. The deep voices moaned occasionally and Yuzuru was still in shock. There’s no way that he’d ever do something this vulgar. No way. Once all the men had their fun, they ejaculated on Yuzuru’s face and he was instructed to smear it across, the push it into his mouth before swallowing all the mixed juices.

The video ended and Yuzuru handed the phone back to whoever gave it to him. He was shaking. “Hey Yuzu, what does cum taste like?” Yuzuru shook his head and started to pant. “N-no..I don’t drinking.” “You’re pretty dirty Yuzuru,” Interjected Charlie. “You’re going around sucking random cocks. Do you feel that bad about yourself? Are you that depressed?” Charlie inched closer and closer. “Why are you attacking on me?!” Yuzuru shrieked, voice cracking, vision blurring as his eyes fill with tears. “I did nothing to all of you and you all treat me like piece of shit!!” They all laughed at him. “Oh look who grew a pair of balls.” Charlie’s arms snaked around Yuzuru’s body and pulled him insanely close. “Come on. I know how much you like this. You like it when Patrick does it to you hm?” “I don’t do sex with Patrick get off!!” The blonde smirked and rested his hands on Yuzuru’s ass, groping the cheeks quite harshly. “Ow!! Don’t touch me!” He shoved Charlie away and tried to skate away from him quickly. But of course Charlie didn’t allow Yuzuru to leave without a harsh slap on his ass. He pulled Yuzuru back against him, this time shoving him towards the wall. "So you only like it when Patrick does it... Your mouth was so willing to take his cock." 

Yuzuru's eyebrows furrowed. "What are you s-saying..? I never doing things like that with him.." Ideas were brewing in Charlie's mind and he grabbed Yuzuru's hand and led him to the lockers. Yuzuru's back was pressed against the cold lockers and he looked up at Charlie with wide, needy eyes. He felt low, and very bad about himself so any form of attention he could get, he'd accept. Charlie's hands never once left Yuzuru's body. They'd constantly grope his ass, cup his crotch and even squeeze it a few times. Yuzuru would let out soft whines of protest, with a hidden hint of pleasure. What Charlie was doing to him was wrong but it also felt so damn good. "I'm saying how willing you were to give him head and you won't even give me head. It's not fair. I want to fuck your mouth too." Luckily, Charlie was big enough to cover him up so no one could see what was happening. He lifted Yuzuru's leg and wrapped it around his waist, fingers grazing over his sensitive thighs. "Fuck my mouth?" Yuzu tilted his head. "Yeah..your pretty little lips." Charlie's hand lifted his chin and traced Yuzuru's lower lip with his thumb. Yuzuru's eyes stared deep into Charlie's as he moaned rather sharply due to Charlie's hand slipping into Yuzuru's workout pants, his cold finger tips wrapping around Yuzuru's cock-- yet still managed to keep the volume level down. "You looked so beautiful that night.." He added, hands containing to squeeze Yuzu's cock and ass. Charlie's big, slender hand continued to pump Yuzuru's cock. It was the first time that anyone had ever touched the virgin this way, so you best believe that he was already hard. Yuzuru's arm wrapped around Charlie's neck, hips jerking into the blondes hand while he continuously emits loud moans and small whines of pleasure. He wanted more. Charlie's head dipped forward and he stuck his tongue out then dragged it along Yuzuru's hot, sweaty neck. Yuzuru felt a sensation the he never knew he could feel before. Charlie's teeth bit down on the spot behind Yuzuru's ear, eliciting the loudest moan from the boy beneath him. He breathed out against the young boys neck, hand working quickly. His voice was hoarse against the shell of Yuzuru's ear. "I wanted you so badly but Patrick wouldn't let me..." Suddenly, Yuzu remembered the video he just watched and he stopped enjoying Charlie's hands roaming on his body. He could barely remember bits and pieces of what happened that night. He closed his eyes and tried to block out the pleasure--which was hard to do-- and while doing so, he could see Patrick standing above him. Along with that, he heard faint conversations. 'You like it when -- fucks your mouth?' Was the last thing he heard before his eyes flew open. Was Patrick one of the blurred voices? "W-was he one of them?" Charlie laughed as he shrugged. "I don't know what you're talking about..just enjoy this my dirty little slut." Charlie pulled back to look at Yuzuru and felt the strangest urge to kiss him. He was about to do so, but suddenly, Charlie was shoved aside by Patrick. "The fuck are you doing Charlie?" He shook his head and rolled his eyes. "I'm just chatting with a friend. What's this have to do with you?" Yuzuru tucked his hardened cock back into his pants and sighed shakily. He had lost himself in the pleasure. Usually, he'd never even allow Charlie to get even the slightest taste of his milky skin. He simply looked down while the other two continued to argue. 

"I'm pretty damn sure I told you NOT to touch Yuzuru ever again?" Charlie's arms crossed over his chest. "You don't own me. I can go after anyone I want to." "Charlie. You of all people know how I feel about him. So why do I walk in here to find you jacking him off??" "Look. Clearly he wanted it. He was being rather compliant and moaned for more. At least I didn't have to drug him in order to be able to touch him." Patrick glared at Charlie. Yuzuru's eyes flickered up. "What is he saying Patrick!" "He's lying to you Yuzuru. Don't believe shit that he says. He wants you to think that I'm the one who drugged you but it was him." He shook his head and covered his ears. "Stop that! It's not funny to me!" "Yuzuru--" "No! Just leave me alone!!" He ran off and went back to the ice. He wanted to ignore all the things he had just heard.

“So you ditch dates to suck cocks?” Mao shouted as she approached him, full speed. “Huh!?” Yuzuru looked up at her, face pale as snow. “I didn’t do this…I don’t do things like this Mao you have to believe me… I’m so sorry I stood you up. It wasn’t on purpose—“ His words were cut off due to a slap to his face. “Ah..” He cupped the cheek that was struck and rubbed at it. “Not even a single ‘I can’t make it’ text?! You left me waiting for hours! And you go off doing things like these!? You’re a disgusting pig Yuzuru Hanyu. Your mother would be so ashamed.” His eyes widened and he shook his head. “It isn’t like that Mao…I’m still your kami!” She shook her head and decided to scream in English this time to further embarrass him. “You should have die in earth quake! I hate you!” Yuzuru couldn’t believe what was being said to him by his best friend. The words cut him deep. She placed her hands on his shoulders and kicked his right on the balls with her shiny skates.

Yuzuru let out a pained groan and toppled down to the ground, crotch tightly held in his hands. It was sheer pain that he felt at that moment. The 19 year old cursed and rolled on the ice in immense pain and no one came to help. Javier wasn’t in the building and Patrick was practicing.

He finally had enough strength to stand on his own two feet and soon disappeared into the locker room where he began to cry. It wasn’t how he’d usually cry whenever he were sad. It was one of those desperate cries laced with a plea of relief of misery; it was a hearty cry. It was at this moment that Patrick found Yuzuru crying. It had been a pattern.

“Yuzuru don’t cry. Please.” No response. “Yuzuru its okay if you’re gay, really. Even I’m—“ “I’m not! I’m not gay!!” Patrick put up his hands in defense. “I didn’t do those things! I don’t drinking! I swear—I!! I didn’t!” Patrick nodded, walking over to Yuzuru. “Shh...It’s okay… don’t listen to any of the garbage okay? Because no matter what, you’ve still got me by your side okay?” "No, no! Everyone hates me! Everyone thinks I'm gay! I didn't do drinking! I didn't do sexing!" "Then why did you let Charlie jack you off?" Patrick inquired in an angry tone. "I--.. I didn't know what I was doing! He took over-- I.." He sighed and cupped his face, ashamed. "It's you I like! Not him not Javier!" Patricks eyebrows raised. Finally Yuzuru said the words, affirming his feelings. "Yuzu..." He sighs. "I like you a hell of a lot and I don't want to see you crying okay..? I don't want other people touching you okay? I'm here for you. In a few days we'll be having the skate of our life's. Let's worry about that okay?" Of course it took a little bit more encouraging to get Yuzu to stop crying, but it worked.

-

“2 more hours left on the ice!” The officials announced. This was the only thing that could distract Yuzu that didn’t involve self-harm. He skated, and skated, and skated until he could barely even breathe. Yet he couldn’t land a single trick no matter how hard or desperately he tried. ‘A panting mess on the ice’ is what the Americans called him as they walked by. He could hear and understand them, not even bothering to defend himself. They were totally right. He sighed as he stared up, remembering all the mean things he’d read about himself online. “I hope he fails.” “I hope he injures himself so badly that he has to withdraw.” “I wish he’d get an asthma attack and die.” Those were the kind of things he’d read about himself on the internet. Who would put those menacing things about someone else on the internet? What did he do to deserve this much hate? Why him? Other skaters would constantly come up to him and tell him that his fans are asking him to make a twitter. “No, I’m too busy with training…I’m sorry.” He’d reply to them. He didn’t owe them any explanations as to why he declined but they understood and walked away.

“Yuzu!” He heard a voice scream. His head snapped in the direction of the voice. “Misha san..” He bowed and rubbed at his tired eyes. “How are you Yuzuru?” He smiled. Finally. A friendly face. “I’m living…” Misha understood what he meant since he understood his depression issues. “I saw the video.” Yuzuru looked up at Misha and the tears began to fall once more. “Sh, sh… I’m not judging. I have your back yes?” He wrapped his arms tightly around Yuzuru, causing him to smile. Even though it was the tiniest of smiles, Misha did him a great favor. Because of Misha, Yuzu decided not to cut that night. “Your fans are asking for your twitter…” He announced. “No...please I’m too hard training…no time.” “I’ll tell them. Nice talking to you, gotta run.” Misha gave Yuzuru another hug before running off.

-

Nightmares in Sochi

“Nnnh…Nanabe…” His body began to thrash violently against the bed. “Nanami help!” He shouted. He was going through a nightmare and couldn’t move. He was stuck on the ice during the earthquake. “Yuzu skate to me! We have to go, hurry!” The building was rumbling and would collapse at any moment. Yuzuru’s physical body couldn’t move, thus he was stuck in his dream. “Nanami call my mommy! I can’t move!” The crack in the ground grew bigger and bigger, soon ripping the strips of ice apart. Yuzuru didn’t notice that he was standing on a crack and slipped right through. Instants later, the building collapsed. Nanami was gone. As Yuzuru took his last breath in his dream, he awoke in real life right before he could die.

With a loud gasp, Yuzuru jolted up from his bed. He couldn’t breathe. His shaky hand reached for his inhaler and immediately he started puffing away. His chest still felt so tight. It wasn’t just asthma. It was panic. “Javi!! Javi please help me!” He felt faint as his wobbly legs made for the door. Before he could even reach, he collapsed. He became a wheezing mess on the ground, inhaler too far away from his grasp. “Javi! Patrick!” He’d gasp after every syllable. Was this how he was destined to die? Is this it? Was his life over so quickly? Why him. Why now. Soon, he had no oxygen left for words and slowly faded out to black.

Javier busted through the door and found Yuzuru’s body on the ground, cold and almost lifeless. He knew exactly what to do because this happened before. He administered CPR to the younger as well as his asthma pump. As Yuzu was able to take shallow breaths, Javi lifted him up and placed him on the bed, searching for his oxygen mask. Yuzu was in a dazed state, eyes squinting at the blurred vision.

“I’ve got you carino.” Javier reassured Yuzuru as he slid the oxygen mask on, then turned on the machine. “I told you that I was here for you…you will be okay. Ignore the videos, ignore the guys touching you...focus on skating and me…you’ll be very great in 3 nights okay? This I am certain.” Though Yuzu was out of it, he understood each word clearly. His hand held tightly onto Javier’s as he started to cry. He was truly terrified for his life. He didn’t know what to do or how to live anymore. He’d lost all hope. “Carino I told you from the beginning that I am here for you…I will never leave you to die even if you hate me…this is my promise to you.” Yuzu couldn’t respond, but Javier knew that Yuzuru had utmost trust in him.

Soon Yuzuru fell back asleep due to exhaustion and Javier was left to listen to the sounds of the oxygen machine. He lifted Yuzuru’s mask for a short moment to give his lips a soft peck. “You’re mine and no one else’s carino…I’ll make sure you see that.” Javier placed the mask back onto the sleeping boy’s face and got into bed beside him, falling asleep as well.

-

Olympic Night

The past few days were rough for Yuzuru but with Javier’s help he was able to get through it.

It was the night of the men’s short program and everyone had to bring their A game. The gold was for anyone’s taking. Yuzuru’s eyes were set on one prize, and that was 1st place. He had spent the morning stretching, doing yoga, acupuncture, and relaxing. Towards the afternoon, he ate and made sure that he had his costume and other materials ready.

Plushenko skated over to the judges and withdrew from the competition, thus ending his skating career. Yuzuru was at a loss for words. Sure his biggest opponent was leaving, but his motivation and role model was gone from the skating world. But there was no time to dwell on that fact. Yuzuru was next.

“Remember what you’re skating for Yuzu. Keep your home town in mind. Leave everything you have out on that ice and remember the world is watching. With Plushenko out, you’re a shoe in for gold but don’t rest on your laurels like Patrick. Work hard to be at the top and work even harder to stay there. Remember to keep your jumps on a straight axis, keep your shoulders and hips square, and have good height and rotation. Let’s go.”

“And next on the ice, the 19 year old representing Japan—Yuzuru Hanyu.” Yuzuru touched the ice before skating around the few times he was allowed. “Axis straight, shoulders hips and body square.” He said in his mind as his hand did a sign similar to the sign of the cross.” Deep breaths, deep breaths. Now or never, Yuzuru. Now or never.” He said to himself. He took his position with a small smile and as soon as the music started, he was spot on and flawless.

(Performance)

As he skated off the ice, he shouted. “I did it!!” To his coach. “You certainly did. I’m so proud of you!” Brian embraced Yuzuru in a warm hug. For once, Yuzuru felt loved and worthy. Finally he felt like he was alive for a reason.

He was seated in the kiss and cry, panting harshly. ‘What did I get? What score did I get?’ He’d constantly ask himself. “May I have the scores please?” ‘Shit. Here it comes.’ He could only pant at this point, his body going numb. “And the short program score for Yuzuru Hanyu is…101.45.” ‘Yes!!!!!’ He was elated. He had scored the highest short program EVER recorded.

He stood up and bowed to everyone, thanking them for their support.

-

When he arrived at the hotel, Javier was there to greet and congratulate him. “I knew you could do it carino. You were amazing.” He hugged Yuzuru tightly and sat with him. “Thank you! I didn’t think I would do so great! I was so nervous and excited!” Javier smiled. “Let’s rest up well! You’ve got a medal to win tomorrow.” Javi didn’t care that he probably wouldn’t be on the podium. He cared more for his love, Yuzuru. “Hai.” Yuzu stood up and returned to his room to rest up.

-

Day 2

The 2nd day of the men’s competition. Yuzuru was beyond excited. He made sure to rest well, and made sure to eat well. He hadn’t heard from Patrick and that saddened him slightly but he knew that he had to focus on his main goal.

While entering the locker room, Yuzuru found his naked photos posted all over the walls. He didn’t care. He simply took out his costume, only to find that it was ripped. “Oh no! No no no no no no!!!” He planned to wear the costume that his mom made for him, but it was tarnished. He called his coach in and begged for him to call his costume designer Johnny. Aside from the costume dilemma, he had forgotten his inhaler and his skates were dulled down. Someone was sabotaging his performance.

Brian was able to grab a new costume for Yuzuru to wear. It wasn’t exactly Yuzu’s first choice, but it’d have to do. He slapped the costume and skates on and rushed out to the ice for warm up. He had no time to sharpen his blades whatsoever. The stress and pressure was on and millions were waiting to watch him fail.

“Please welcome to the ice, Yuzuru Hanyu of Japan.” The 19 year old glided onto the ice and tried his best to focus and remain calm. As soon as the music started, he knew that he did not have it. He was off his A game.

He approached his 1st quad slowly and fell. He was messing up on things that he’d land so perfectly in practice. Both his body and mind were past exhaustion. ‘Fuck.’ He thought to himself as he knelt on the ice at the end of his performance. ‘I lost the gold.’ He smiled in sadness and bowed to the crowd.

( Performance )

In the kiss & cry, he awaited his score. It wasn’t a great score, and with Patrick coming up next Yuzuru was sure that he lost. He couldn’t bear to watch, so he left backstage. Of course he was rooting for Patrick to do great, but he was also too disappointed in himself.

Backstage, he entered his own little world. One thing in particular caused him to slip out of his lucid trance. All the skaters had finished skating and the final scores were up. It was funny, because he could’ve sworn he still saw his name at the top. “Kata!?!” He stared at the score screen. “oh my god…I’m first?” “Yes!” “I’m the fifrst?!” “Yes you are!” “Oh my god…oh my god!!” His hand clasped his mouth in pure shock. He was so sure that he lost it. "Oh...I'm so surprised...oh my god..." 

(Reaction)

He walked to Brian and gave him a giant hug. Victory for Yuzuru. It was an agonizing 2 weeks but he managed to survive and came out with a gold medal. 

"And the gold medalist from Japan, Yuzuru Hanyu!"

The nineteen year old took the ice and skated towards the podium where Patrick and Denis stood on their own rises on the podium to receive their flowers. Yuzuru stood proudly on the top of the podium, smiling ever so ecstatically, but it was his humility that truly made him shine. The skating rink had never been so full of cheers for the young skater. After countless hours of practice, being oceans away from his beloved home, and a lifetime of never giving up, the blood, sweat, and tears have finally paid off: Olympic gold.

After saluting and honoring the Japanese flag and taking countless pictures, Yuzuru found himself in the ready room with the two other skaters, changing out of their outfits and into something warmer and more ideal for street and press where.

Suddenly Yuzuru felt a pair of aims around his deceivingly strong frame and was met with a familiar voice dangerously close to the soft spot behind his ear. "Congratulations, Yuzu! I knew you could do it!" The younger male could hear the obvious smile on Patrick's lips, and that alone paired with the close contact had him blushing a bright red. "A-Ah, thank you so much! I really thought you deserved it, too.." His voice trailed off shyly, but Patrick was quick to shake it off, his arms squeezing the younger's waist. "We all 'deserve' it. But it really does depend on the one moment we take the ice, mm? Don't dull down your moment!" Then his voice dropped, closer to a whisper so only Yuzu could the suggestiveness it was laced with. "Besides... I do know how we can celebrate and have both of us feeling like champions...Mm?"

The younger's cheeks turned scarlet and the burn traveled all the way to the tips of his ears. Was he hearing all of this correctly? All he could do was stammer in his broken english. "I-- What-- How to celebrate...?" Patrick only smirked and pressed a teasing kiss to the younger's neck before pulling away. "Just come back to the room when you're done and find out." With that the older pulled away and slung his bag over his shoulder, exiting the ready room. Yuzuru was left flustered with a hand over his nervous and excited heart.

Back at the hotel room, Patrick busied himself with decorating Yuzuru's room. Tea candles were placed along the bedside table, business desk, the table where the TV rested, and the small coffee table. Red rose petals were also scattered all over the floors, on the tables next to the candles, and of course, sprinkled over the white bed sheets and fluffy pillows. He worked quickly and efficiently with a skipping heart, wanting everything to be set and ready before the younger male came back from his press conferences and whatever celebration his nation had. Patrick's heart was pumping when he stepped back to look at his work. The ambiance of the generic hotel room was warm and and classic and, of course, sensual.

Patrick heard the main door open and close and it could only be one of two people. When he heard the rattling of the bedroom door, he knew it was the man he had been preparing all of this for.

It was a bit passed midnight when Yuzuru came back to the hotel, walking in and announcing his return to no one in particular. All throughout the night Yuzuru could not forget Patrick's words. "Celebrate..? I wonder.. I mean.. I hope.. Ah-- I shouldn't think like that." Upon closing in on his room, though, he could smell the sweet aroma of candles and his curiosity perked. "Maybe Patrick's lit some to relax..." He thought to himself, nodding at the only logical conclusion. He turned the knob and pushed the door to his room, his bag and Pooh dropping to the floor immediately at the beautiful sight laid out in front of him. Patrick, the center piece of it all, had never looked so enticing. The warm hues of the candle lights made him glow in such a way that made Yuzuru doubt if this was, in fact, real.

"Yuzu," Patrick called out, that crinkly eyed smile lifting his entire aura as he extended his hand out to the younger male. Yuzuru took his hand with trembling fingers and a look of honest surprise, excitement, and shyness in his eyes. "Patrick.. Did this for me..?" 

Patrick nodded and and gestured through the whole room. "I told you we'd celebrate, didn't I?" He chuckled softly before stepping close to the younger male, one arm slipping around his waist while his hand cupped the other's cheek. "Will you let me...? Celebrate this way with you?" Patrick pushed his hips slightly forward to press against Yuzuru's, showing what he meant and answering what Yuzuru had been asking himself all night. 

"Y-yes..." Was Yuzuru's shaky but firm answer, nodding his head a few times. "I r-really want..."

Patrick's heart stopped at his answer. "Yeah?" He asked with a hopeful smile, leaning in slowly to press their foreheads together. "I'll be good to you, I promise."

With that Patrick pressed his lips against the other's in a soft kiss, meshing his with Yuzuru's plump pair. Patrick almost moaned at the taste of him, trying his best not to lunge into it too soon. He didn't want to scare the other.

Much to Patrick's surprise it was Yuzuru who started to kiss back desperately, the younger's arms looping around his neck.

The kiss went from soft and innocent to sloppy and desperate, both males having their hunger for this kiss finally satisfied. Soft moans filled the air as they explored each other's warm caverns, velvety muscles running over teeth, flicking at the roof of their mouths, and wrestling against each other for dominance. Both of their minds were spinning, hips never parting as they started to roll gently against each other, making Yuzuru gasp and bite down harshly onto Patrick's lower lip.

Yuzuru's sounds and squirms made Patrick's self control hang by a thread. His hands started to roam down the younger's back and smooth over the glorious curve of his ass. Long enough had he watched Yuzuru in tight costumes, moving his hips to the sound of the music, and he was going to make sure Yuzuru knew how badly he had been teasing the other all this time. He gave it a firm squeeze and his own moan was met with Yuzuru's sqeak, the blush on his face making him pull away and hide his face into Patrick's neck. 

"I.. never.. I don't.. I.. First..." Yuzu stammered nervously, biting down on his lip as he confessed his virgin status. He had never been with a girl, or a boy, like this ever in his life. His nerves made him jumpy and hyper sensitive and he was caught between asking for more and asking to stop. 

"Hey.. Shh, it's okay. Yuzu. I won't hurt you, okay? I know what I'm doing and you can always tell me when you feel uncomfortable, alright?" Patrick assured the younger, gently caressing the nape of his neck to try and relax him. "Why don't we take off your jacket and shoes and get comfortable on the bed, mm?" Yuzuru agreed, moving to take off a few articles of clothing.

A minute later they were laying side ways in bed, lips attached together once again in a heated kiss. Suddenly Patrick moved to hover over Yuzuru, letting his weight come down onto the other and presses their hips together once more.

The rolling of his hips matched the neediness of their kiss and clothes began to shed off. First was Patrick's shirt, then Yuzuru's. Patrick broke away from the kiss and started to trail his lips along the younger's jawline and neck, suckling softly at the skin for a few minutes before moving down to nip at his collarbones and flick his tongue over the other's perfect pink nipples.

Yuzuru was a whimpering mess, melting onto the sheets as rose petals stuck onto his skin. "Patrick-- Ah!" He gasped and moaned when his nipples were given attention, back arching up. The older smirked and continued his ministrations, tongue circling the right nub, fingers rolling and pinching the other, while his palm starting to palm Yuzuru's twitching cock.

Patrick had a one track mind. Right now, all his focus was on making Yuzuru feel the utmost pleasure and he knew exactly how to build it up. Slowly his lips trailed down the middle of his torso, tongue tracing the defined lines of his abs before pausing to give attention to his navel. He prodded the small button and nibbled on the skin surrounding it, his ears perked for Yuzuru's delicious sounds. While the Japanese skater was distracted, Patrick was able to undo the other's pants, gently inching them down enough to let Yuzu's weeping erection free. 

 

"My, my... Our little Yuzuru isn't so little afterall." Patrick smirked as his eyes devoured Yuzu's lower half. "I wonder how you taste, mm?" Patrick's eyes traveled up to catch Yuzu's gaze while he leaned down, noting the bright flush of his cheeks the small rise and falls of his chest. One lick was all it took to make Yuzuru's back snap up in a beautiful arch, his cock twitching violently and hitting Patrick's cheek. "Ah--! A-Again.. Again please..." Yuzu's eyes were shut tight and his cheek pressed to the pillow, too embarrassed to make any sort of eye contact.

"Since you asked so nicely...." So Patrick swirled his tongue around the tip of his cock, rubbing his velvety muscle all around the head and over the slit teasingly. One hand was working to pull his pants and boxers down all the way, the other, holding him at the base. There was no rush in Patrick's movements. Slow, teasing, and pinpointed was how the Canadian proceeded. Soft lips began to press against the side of Yuzu's length, kissing the entire length as if preparing him for what was to come next. Then, every so carefully, Patrick opened his mouth and guided Yuzuru to him, warm lips wrapping around the swollen head and sucking harshly. 

Yuzuru moaned loudly and his knuckles turned white at gripping the sheets beneath him. It felt so fucking good to be sucked like this, and even better since Patrick was the one doing it. Patrick's mouth was so warm and wet and the moment Patrick started to take in more of his length inch by inch, Yuzu melted into the sheets. "Kimochi... Kimochi..." Yuzuru whimpered, head swimming as he suffocated in such pleasure. Eventually Patrick began to bob his head up and down, taking him deeper each time with his tongue pressed flat against the underside of his member. The Canadian's eyes cut up to watch the other's expression as he opened up his throat and took him in further, the tip of his cock pushing passed the back of his throat. Patrick moaned low in his throat both at the sensation of Yuzuru stretching him out, as well as the pure taste of him. A few moments later Patrick had to pull away and let Yuzu's length go with a pop, catching his breath as he stroked him still. "My god you taste so fucking good..."  
Yuzuru's cheeks never lost their scarlet color. He sat up and looked Patrick in the eyes. "I..may I...can I trying too?" Patrick's eyebrows raised in delight. "Of course Yuzu." He stood and waited for the younger to come experiment. "Mmm..." Yuzuru mumbles as he took hold of Patrick's cock. He leaned forward and slowly enveloped the head Patrick's length into his warmth mouth. "Ah..Yuzu..." 

They alternated positions many times and each got their turn of pleasure. Patrick had already prepped Yuzu and put on his condom. "Fuck...are you ready?" Yuzuru nodded and wrapped his arms around Patrick's neck. "I-I trust you..." Patrick's cock aligned with Yuzuru's tight bud and slowly started to push in. Yuzuru tightened his arms around Patricks neck and he started to pant. "Does it hurt?" He nods firmly and mimicked his words. "Hurts..." Patrick continued to push the rest of his length into Yuzuru's tight virgin hole. Patrick hid his face in the younger's neck and groaned softly. "You're really Tighter than I thought..." Yuzuru was only able to let out pained moans. He never thought that it'd hurt so much yet feel so good. 

Once adjusted, Patrick began to thrust deep inside of Yuzuru. The two filled the air with loud moans, forgetting that there were other people in the hotel. Yuzuru felt an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach and gave a final yell, his seed spurting in between him and Patrick. Patrick released into the condom and engaged in post sex kissing. 

-

"Cariño? Cariño where are you?" Javier opened the door and to his dismay, there was Yuzuru on top of Patrick, naked, and moaning. They were kissing passionately and it broke Javier to see this. He put his gift for Yuzuru down and quickly ran out of the hotel. 

 

-

Olympic Wrap Up

It had been a devastating past few weeks for Javier. He found his best friend and the love of his life in bed with Patrick. They were having a post sex make out session. Javier kept playing the scene in his mind over and over and over again. Yuzuru's moans were daring and sexy, but because they were let out because he was with Patrick, it upset him. 

Javier swore revenge and even began to ignore Yuzu during gala practice & just about any other time he could. He couldn't risk losing it and taking his anger out on Yuzu. 

Mao and Yuzuru had made up by the time the gala came around. He explained to her that he had been drinking and that he was taken advantage of. She understood had forgiven him but would never forget what was done to her.

"Javi whats wrong? Why ignore me?" Yuzuru would constantly ask Javier but received no reply. Yuzu continued trying to talk to Javi but he wasn't having it. 

Javi and Pat ended up becoming friends even though he & Yuzuru were dating. 

-

Moment of Glory is Over

After the press conferences and celebration parties in Japan, Yuzuru had finally returned to Toronto along with Javier and Patrick. The menacing messages on Twitter and on other sites became worse and worse. Yuzuru had already deactivated the twitter he previously made but was still slightly compelled to constantly check what was being said about him. He had to know. "This person hates me so much..." He mumbled as he stared at a new post made by someone under the username 'deathtohanyu42'. He started to read it and stopped halfway. It was too much for him to take in. 

Yuzuru scrolled down and clicked on "send an email" option. He typed out a strongly worded letter in the small box, asking whomever was writing this to stop. He wanted to die again. He began hurting again. He read the message over twice before clicking send. Suddenly, a little notification popped up at the corner of his screen. "Eh..?" He clicked on the sigh that said '1 unread message.' Javier was still logged into his email on Yuzuru's computer. It took a while before it eventually sunk in. Javier had been the one making all those nasty comments about Yuzuru. "Oh my god..." He quickly shut the lid of laptop and marched over to Javier's side of their shared apartment. The only thing he felt was pure anger. How was he gonna approach Javier with this? The reason why he wanted to die was because of Javier, his supposed best friend. How could anyone write such vulgar things about their friend? He decided to ask him nicely, but the way he planned isn't how it came out.

He barged into the living room of their apartment where Javi was watching tv. "So you think is funny to make things like that about me?" Javier rolled his eyes. "You're blocking the tv." Yuzuru turned and shut the tv off, then returned to glare at Javi. "Why did you say those things on the internet?! I didn't do anything!" Javier stood and began to yell out in rage. "You ripped my heart out and danced all over it!!! You led me on!! I thought you loved me!! But I found you fucking that guy!!" Yuzuru was shocked. No one was supposed to know that he lost his virginity to Patrick. No one even knows that they started dating shortly after the gala. "You seen us..?" Javier stood up, fists clenched. "Nothing angers me more than walking in to find Patricks cock balls deep inside you. That was supposed to be me!!" He drew his hand back and slapped Yuzuru's cheek so hard that he stumbled and fell onto his butt. The younger cupped his cheek and let out a pained sound. "

"I love Patrick Javier!" Wrong move Yuzuru. Javier lifted Yuzu up by his collar and slammed him against the wall. "If you weren't so fucking dirty, I'd rape you right now. But a little slut like you'd enjoy it yeah?" Yuzuru shook his head quickly. "Please don't hurt me...please..." Javier's hands curled around Yuzuru's warm neck. "N-no Javier...I promise I'll give you anything.." "Too late." He growled. "All those posts I wrote about wanting to kill you. I'm finally gonna do it." Yuzuru pleaded as much as he could but it wasn't going to work. "Any last words?" Tears poured down on his face rapidly. "Tell Patrick I love him..." Javier needed that edge to actually start to strangle Yuzuru. 

His fingers reached for anything he could to get Javier to stop choking him. He already had breathing problems and pretty soon he'd be dead. "You know Yuzu I only wanted to be your boyfriend but you had to go and fall for someone else. That's why Patrick and his friends drugged you and I found the films. I sent it to everyone's phone. I sent it to ISU officials. I did that. Carino. You were supposed to be mine. Mine alone. How could you do that to me? I tried so hard for you! I made sure you knew how much I loved you. Don't you dare say I never made that obvious!" Javier laughed and shook his head while Yuzuru continued to beg and plead. "This is the end for you... I'm not sorry." He leaned forward and pecked Yuzuru's lips. 

While Javier was talking, Yuzuru's eyes widened. He couldn't respond because he couldn't breathe, but he was ready to defend his boyfriend. Yuzuru turned his head and looked Javi straight in the eye. He wasn't afraid to die anymore. He was afriad of losing Patrick. "Do it...kill me.. I wanted to dying for such long times now..." He said in a raspy voice. Suddenly, Javier's hands clasped as tightly as they could. Yuzuru's body began spamsming, his loud gags filling the air. "Mmmm..goodnight baby." Javier mumbled as he applied the utmost pressure. He was squeezing so hard that he began to shake. Just like his dream, Yuzuru couldn't move or breath. But this time surely he was going to die. Yuzuru took one last breath in the form of a gasp and slowly slipped into the arms of death. "Goodbye Carino..." Javier mumbled, watching Yuzuru's lifeless body fall to the ground as he backed away. "I'm coming cari..." Javier placed his hands on either side of his head and snapped his neck, causing his own death. He fell right beside Yuzuru, lifeless bodies right next to each other. I guess in the end, Javier got what he wanted. In the end, Javier was with the love of his life indefinitely. In the end, isn't that what everyone wants? 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

{A/N} I really hope that you guys enjoyed the story! Sorry that it ended with 2 deaths >


End file.
